


Solitude Beneath A Broken Star

by AbsVoD7



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsVoD7/pseuds/AbsVoD7
Summary: The duo's visit with Alphys is interrupted by conflict between her and Mettaton. As a result the two are forced to split up as they try to reach the CORE. The human's wit helps them brave the path alone and a few good memories come back as they travel the road to the CORE, but they're still forced to push their self when an encounter with Muffet presents a sticky situation. Later a trip through the not so well advertised MTT  Resort Hotel places the human at the door of the CORE where toughing out its maze like interior will play right into the hands of the metal menace.





	Solitude Beneath A Broken Star

**Author's Note:**

> This work continues off of Against Reality's Weight. With the gap filled this is the 6th part of my Underfell fan story. I'll actually progress the story from here on and possibly edit some of the older stories in between. For those who found this in its early stages thanks for showing an interest whether or not it kept your attention. For those who recently started to check these out I hope they can entertain you for a bit.

     "Intruders detected," everyone heard over the lab's automatic voice com. Flowey looked around uneasily as the amount of automatic machine gun turrets lining the wall had tripled.

     "Why aren't you running?" He told the human but they were still trying to wrap their head around the appearance of the lab's metal invader. "I'm pretty sure this place also sees us as intruders!" Flowey exclaimed.

     Flowey's words brought the human back just in time because as they surveyed their surroundings a fraction of the machine gun turrets began rotating in their direction. They immediately ran and slid behind the corner of one of the wall extensions as the gun-fire kept them pinned.

     "This is ridiculous, why is she getting worked up over a giant calculator?" The human said while covering their head with both arms. As time went on the human noticed the sound of gun-fire getting less frequent.

     "Hang in there, i'll take them out," Flowey said while mapping an angle between the turret and himself. He then bounced several soul bullets off a wall into the nearest turret.

     "Nice work," the human told him as he proceeded to locate and destroy two more turrets. Now that they could watch Alphys's battle, the human noticed that the gun-fire had gotten less frequent because the metal adversary had destroyed several turrets as well.

     "Come now Alphys, is this any way to treat your most successful invention?" Mettaton said while pulling what appeared to be a some sort of saw out of the nearest broken turret. Alphys ignored him while ordering Endogeny to give chase.

     "Endogeny, Piercing Pinwheel!" Alphys ordered while using a drone to drop another containment sphere around Mettaton.

     "That's a new one," he said as Endogeny started to grow insanely long nails from its top right paw. The fingers had also stretched out before wrapping around one another so that the monstrosity appeared to have a giant drill for a hand. By hacking the drones sustaining his trap, Mettaton escaped in time to barely dodge the thrust of Endogeny's claws.

     “We're not finished,” Alphys said while accessing more programs via her glove. With her next move she disabled the arms Mettaton was using to hold his weapon. At the same time Endogeny's fingers had unwound while lashing out rapidly slicing everything in cone ahead of it. Mettaton used his second set of arms to catch his saw before guarding against the Piercing Pinwheel, but he was only capable of protecting his center mass.

     "Nice trick doc, I'm guessing you couldn't be bothered to fix this even if I was to ask nicely," Mettaton said while examining the cuts Endogeny had left in his rectangular frame.

     "Keep talking while you can, because once I take you down the first thing I'll do is remove your voice chip," Alphys said while generating a stream of electricity with her glove. At the same time Endogeny expelled five more of Alphys's drones from within its body.

     "Is that so? I'd imagine my television career becoming nearly impossible if that happens," Mettaton responded while using his lower set of arms to wheel himself away from her. Alphys sighed in response before chaining the lightning to her drones that flew in a low arc behind him.

     "Interesting, if Alphys made him then obviously she knows how to deal with him, so shouldn't he have developed a battle plan for her?" Flowey whispered to the human. Meanwhile Mettaton analyzed the angle of Alphys's attack before pushing on the ground with his lower set of arms to give him enough height for the electric band to glide under his wheel.

     "He's quick on his feet, despite not having any. I wonder how we tie into this because there's no way him breaking in the moment we get here is just a coincidence," the human whispered back to Flowey. Alphys had the drones change flight formation before repeating her previous attack. At the same time Endogeny began firing pellets of itself that left clusters of spikes wherever they landed.

     "I sure you're here to set up another ridiculous act, nonetheless you're not leaving with anything of mine," Alphys said while projecting an electric bolt towards him. While evading spike traps from Endogeny, Mettaton tried to line himself up to parry the bolt with his energy saw, but one of Alpys's drones flew in the bolt's course before redirecting it to another drone.

     "Smart, but I'll still intercept it, you should know, the mathematics are yours after all," Mettaton said while wheeling around more of Endogeny's spikes. The drones were still bouncing the bolt between one another but the moment they locked onto Mettaton with the attack he immediately spun around and deflected it into a nearby desk setting it ablaze. At the same time the spikes melted while another shot was aimed at Mettaton's back.

     "I recognize that gun, she had pulled it on me back at the King's Castle!" Flowey told the human.

     "Of course any decent bait needs to have a suitable follow up," Mettaton said while turning around to slice the bullet in half. The swing never happened as Mettaton suddenly found his arms being restrained by Endogeny.

     "What, I should've detect,"- Mettaton's sentence was interrupted as Alphys's shot collided with him before exploding. Alphys laughed as the force caused him to roll backwards into a wall.

     "To think you were so sure of yourself just a moment ago," Allphys mocked as the hands melted back into a puddle before retreating to Endogeny. "The projectiles and spikes Endogeny made emphasized a standard level of soul energy which you kept track of. Once that energy had faded you assumed he was done and that the puddles around you were harmless. Obviously by the time you could track its physical movement from that distance it'd be too late," she explained.

     "Brilliant strategy as usual, I was trying my best to avoid working so hard but you're not making this easy," Mettaton said while pushing himself off of the wall.

     "Nineteen," Alphys said while ignoring Mettaton. At the same time part of a cylindrical container emerged from Endogeny with a valve facing the desk fire that was still raging on. "I'm not going to sit here and let you take my equipment," she said while turning the valve. "You made it clear that I couldn't trust you to create gadgets unsupervised," she finished while putting out the flames.

     "There was a fire extinguisher inside the dog? Never thought I'd say something like that," the human said.

     "What was the point of saying nineteen?" Flowey responded. "Is it safe to assume that Endogeny is housing at least eighteen other devices inside of itself?" He continued.

     "You're still mad about the Harmonic Encapsulator? I get that I messed up but on the bright side you didn't die," Mettaton told her.

     "No thanks to you that is, combat mode number four!" Alphys ordered. Endogeny then rooted its top four limbs into the ground While Alphys pulled out a new weapon from its back. "That means all of you, I better not see any of you slacking off!" The five remaining heads of Endogeny stopped flailing about on her command. They then stretched out before burrowing into the ground with one head reappearing above Mettaton while the other four boxed him in on the ground.

     "Number four? So many new tricks, I'm flattered," Mettaton said while advancing on one of the heads. He was about to slice it but the head on the ceiling shot a continuous beam of soul energy that prevented him from entering striking distance. All of the remaining heads proceeded to project orbs of soul energy by barking at Mettaton.

_Interesting, I should get a better read on their pattern if I put all of them in front of me,_ Mettaton thought while wheeling backwards. In response the two heads behind him each shot their own beams of soul energy at each other before slowly rotating them in his direction forcing him back to the center.

     "So tedious, I guess it was too much to hope you had came up with a pointless combat mode," Mettaton said while dodging and slicing apart the incoming projectiles.

     "You should know better, each of Endogeny's combat modes were formulated with the purpose of shutting down a revolt single handedly. To make it even better I get to incorporate all of the old toys," Alphys said while launching a shell into the air that shortly broke apart into four grenades.

     "Oh my gosh, that's the Siege Buster Grenangun! You can't tell me that doesn't bring back any good memories," Mettaton responded while getting away from both the dog attacks and grenade explosions.

     "All fun aside prepare for reprogramming, Asgore will just have to knock off some dust if the citizens act up before then," Alphys said. Mettaton went straight for her in an attempt to disarm her but upon reaching melee distance Endogeny created a wall of spikes to keep him at bay. At the same time Alphys shot several grenade clusters at the ceiling. Using his bottom set of arms, Mettaton rolled backwards as the raining grenades carpet bombed the area between them.

     "There's no way you can break out this," Alphys said while bouncing a cluster off the wall. Mettaton continued to roll backwards before using a free hand to slap a grenade into a nearby head of Endogeny. Instead of having the head above defend the other like before, the target actually took the grenade into itself before shooting it at Mettaton. Alphys laughed as the resulting explosion sent him careening into the nearest wall.

     "Always a tough customer, but I can't leave the stage just yet," Mettaton said before calling out a random series of numbers and letters. The human, Flowey, and Alphys were confused at the time but all were caught by surprise as the moment of silence was broken by the lab violently rumbling.

     "An outside attack! By who? Endogeny, combat mode number two," Alphys ordered while swapping out the Grenangun for her Magic Tool Revolver. She then hopped off of Endogeny's back while it unrooted its limbs so it could push off the ground and walk on two legs.

      _Now's probably the best chance if any,_ Mettaton thought as the remaining heads morphed into miniature dogs before recombining with the main body.

     "What the heck is going on?" Flowey said as the rumbling of the lab almost caused him to fall off of the human. Meanwhile Alphys pulled out her tablet to monitor the situation outside of the lab while Endogeny had quickly closed in on Mettaton with a powerful jump.

     "I'll admit the six of you aren't easy to deal with, but there's no way you're stealing the spotlight from me," Mettaton said while blocking countless swipes from Endogeny. The complementary heads, now protruding from both the main body's chest and arms, struck in between each slash with a small point black howl of soul energy. Even though both of them had four arms to work with, the extra heads on Endogeny gave it a rate of attack that Mettaton was struggling to keep up with.

     "I don't know what's going on out there, but it's coming to an end," Alphys said as she was in the middle of pulling up the outside footage on her tablet. Mettaton threw his Magic Tool Chainsaw past Endogeny to try to stop her. Though he took several cuts as a result, his attack managed to cause all six parts of Endogeny to look back at Alphys giving him the chance to slip past them.

     "Watch out!" The human shouted to Alphys as the chainsaw flew towards her. Alphys managed to dive out of the way but in the process, she dropped her tablet.  _Someone else is here? I could've monitored the heartbeats around me in advance but I never expected_ _Alphys_ _to be interested in having guests._  Mettaton thought while racing towards Alphys.

     “Don't think i'm incapable of defending myself," Alphys said while facing the palm of her glove towards Mettaton. She then propelled a ball of plasma at him before chaining a charged shot from her Magic Tool Revolver. Mettaton continued to advance with two arms guarding his front but the reaction of the combo shot created an explosion that took off his bottom left arm before knocking him backwards.

     “End him,” Alphys said as Mettaton was quickly wheeling toward Endogeny. Mettaton pressed his remaining three arms into the ground as hard as he could while Endogeny brandished a multitude of teeth to complement the gaping hole it made in its chest. Despite how hard he tried, the momentum from the blast placed Mettaton right in front of Endogeny anyway. The jaw was about to clamp down on him but Mettaton turned to the side while leaning back which ensured his survival at the cost of a chunk of his left side including the other arm.

_The finale isn't here just yet,_ _Alphys_ _._ Mettaton thought while pushing off the ground with his remaining hands to even himself out. Balancing was very hard with both left arms missing but he still managed to steady himself long enough to place both of his right hands on the teeth that had just chomped his left side. Alphys was in the processing of picking up her tablet again as he pushed off of Endogeny to get close to her.

     "You've lost this one," Mettaton said while preparing to grab her with his top right arm.

     "So you squeezed out of that as well huh, I knew I heard too light of a crunch. No matter, you can barely roll straight much less fight back. Seriously, how will half of you be enough to stop me," Alphys said while drawing her Magic Tool Revolver on him yet again.

     "You've messed me up pretty bad, but I'll still best you and these two arms are all I need to do it," Mettaton responded.

     "How full of yourself can you... huh?" Alphys stopped mid-sentence as a faint revving sound become apparent to her ears, she then instinctively ducked just in time to evade the saw he threw at her earlier. The saw flew into Mettaton's top right hand as he latched onto her with his bottom right. His momentum took the two for a quick spin but once everything had stopped he had balanced himself on her with his bottom arm while the top one held the saw to her neck.

     "Call them off now," Mettaton told Alphys as Endogeny was about to close in on him. Alphys did nothing but stand quietly with a frustrated look on her face. "Come now, if you don't play along it'll be the end of both of us," Mettaton said while increasing the revolution speed of the saw.

     "Don't kill her!" The human shouted while finally stepping out into the open. At the same time Endogeny was almost within striking range of Mettaton.

     "That all depends on you doc," Mettaton responded. Alphys closed her eyes before letting out a sigh.

     "Endogeny, heel," she ordered. The amalgam reluctantly stopped but a few heads still continued to growl threateningly at Mettaton.

     "Aren't you forgetting the kill code?" Mettaton asked while poking Alphys's side with his bottom right hand.

     "Fine," she said while swatting the hand away, she then used her other hand to cover her mouth as she whispered something that neither the human or Flowey could manage to pick up on. Shortly afterwards the extra heads of Endogeny started whining as the body began to swell until the entire thing popped like a bubble.

     "Perfect," Mettaton said while snatching the tablet from Alphys. After giving the tablet a few screen taps here and there, two drones suddenly flew down from the second floor of Alphys's lab onto Mettaton's head. Both drones then sprouted propeller attachments before carrying Mettaton to the second floor. The human stepped closer to Alphys as everyone could hear him ruffling through all sorts of gadgets up above.

     "What's going on right now?" Flowey asked no one in particular.

     "Of course," Mettaton said wile peering over the balcony. "I haven't forgotten about the human and the soulless one. I planned on setting up a special performance but gathering materials has been difficult with the doctor being so adamant about going outside, so today I said screw it, let's see what happens," Mettaton said as he went back to scavenging supplies.

     "The soulless one huh, I'll take it over the abomination," Flowey said.

     "Creating life without a soul is quite the achievement, the doc should be proud. You probably would've been set for life if she had worked harder on you. Besides, you're able to think more independently than that Collabrador Recleaver of hers," Mettaton responded.

     "Perhaps, so what do you hope to gain by setting up a performance for us?" Flowey asked.

     "The immortal admiration of all of monster kind as an idol of course," Mettaton said while flying back over the balcony with a bag in his bottom right hand. "The ratings are going to skyrocket once all the monsters see me dice this poor kid on live television," Mettaton continued.

     "No one likes you or your show, you should know that by now," Alphys chimed in.

     "Says you, when i'm done with them everyone's going to talk about me for the rest of their days. All will remember me as the deadliest dancer, the king's automaton executioner, he who, dare I say it, shreds upon stars!" Mettaton said with another metallic laugh.

     "Quite the big dreamer you are, but you won't be tearing them apart as long as I have anything to say about it," Flowey told him.

     "It's funny you say that, because I never planned on having you participate in the first place. The human and I are going to play a game to get them warmed up for the spotlight and unfortunately for you it's single player only. That might prove a challenge in itself seeing how I've only been able to get them to say three words to me," he said before hovering slightly closer to the human.

     "Hold it, you couldn't possibly force us apart in the state you're in," Flowey said.

     "Right now I couldn't, but technically Alphys will play the biggest role in how I set the stage. She can vouch for me when I say that this tablet is capable of operating all manners of security throughout Hotland. In short, if I see you doing anything to throw off my script, then I'll make reaching the CORE virtually impossible for you," he said while waving the tablet back and forth in front of Alphys.

     "That's enough, Mettaton. Time's up so get out now," Alphys said.

     "What do you mean time's... oh, I had almost forgotten. Very well, I'll make my exit, but remember that Alphys has cameras all over the underground so I'll know if you try to get outside help," he said while slowly hovering towards the door.

     "Wait," the human said causing him to pause. "I can have him get to the CORE as long as he's on a different path than me, right?" The human asked with one hand pointing at Flowey.

     "There's nothing wrong with that, as long as I get to have you to myself for all the main events," Mettaton replied.

     "Alright, I'll play the part," the human said.  _Despite not really having a choice,_ they thought.

     "Nice talk, hopefully I'll manage to squeeze more words out of you in the near future," he said as the door automatically opened for him. Upon witnessing Mettaton leave Flowey immediately turned his attention to Alphys.

     "Not that there's anything wrong with him being gone, but I'm curious as to what you meant by saying that time was up?" Instead of answering his question, Alphys simply pointed to the blobs of Endogeny that had riddled the ground. To his surprise the pieces were slowly converging on each other before shifting into the full form of her guard amalgam.

     "That doesn't add up," the human said. "You used a kill code on it, don't kill codes... kill things?" They asked.

     "We've yet to discover a method to end this unique type of monstrosity," Alphys explained. "The kill code is to temporarily disable it in case it gets disobedient," she finished.

     "I see, more importantly with me having to play games with Mettaton, it seems like the only one that I could possibly rely on to get Flowey to the CORE right now is you doc. So, can you take care of him for me?" The human asked.

     "You're joking right? I despise him, Mettaton probably said that you couldn't leave the lab with him just to tick me off even more," she said while powering on a nearby computer. "You haven't thought about this at all have you?" She questioned while pulling up her surveillance footage on the computer.

     "I wasn't prepared to duel any four-armed robots but I'm sure there's a way out of it," the human responded. "I thought everything was being controlled by the tablet, so how are you still able to access the security footage?" They continued.

     "I can always access the cameras, but I'm certain he's used my tablet so that the path I would've sent you on is no longer visible from here," she explained. "As for my previous point, if you felt confronting Mettaton was your best course of action, then you made a major mistake in picking the time to do so," she continued.

     "Crap, she's right. Battling him right then and there would've meant that you and I wouldn't be separated. Even if he would've found a way to keep it together, stalling him for even a minute would've led to a rematch against Endogeny," Flowey said.

     "That's right, but the opportunity is gone now. Mettaton won't be dealt with so easily once he repairs himself and the human will have a tough time facing him alone, provided the stress of his games don't break them first. Shouldn't be too hard though, it's not like the CORE is the most heavily guarded region of the underground," Alphys said sarcastically.

     "You can stop now, trust that the point is crystal clear," the human responded.

     "To be this ill-equipped for the battles to come, what were you going to do against Asgore? Better yet, how did you manage to get past Undyne?" Alphys asked. Her consistent verbal deterrence was almost enough to make them lose track of holding Flowey.

     "It was do to a flux in their level of violence that gave them the edge to survive Undyne's fury," Flowey answered.

     "Such a bizarre concept it is, I still find myself doubting the truth behind it every now and then," the human said.

     “The flower is not lying; your soul power will increase as you raise your level of violence,” she said while looking through various notes on the computer. “The more you distance yourself the easier it will be to hurt others. Therefore, your soul power will be more devastating since it’s a way of bringing your intentions into reality,” she continued

     “I've been told, but I still don’t see myself doing something like that,” the human responded.

     “I know, because I’ve been watching you remember?” Alphys said. The human let out a sigh before saying, "look, just get him to the other side of the CORE please. Everything else that happens I'll find a way to handle myself, but I can't put his life in danger for the sake of my own," the human finished.

     "You should, it's been like that for a long time and he knows how it is, but it's not like you have a choice right now anyway. Nonetheless I'll carry out this simple task for you," Alphys said.

     "Thank you very much," the human said now slightly relieved, but Alphys disapprovingly shook her head as they were showing their appreciation.

     "Thank me not, I'm just doing a favor for Undyne, under any other circumstance you would've been attacked by Endogeny. That's enough out of me, you should try to go get killed now," Alphys said while retrieving Flowey from the human, he gave them a nod as they passed him off.

     "Don't worry about them Alphys, they'll find a way," he said but Alphys started ignoring them at this point.

     "That's right Flowey, let's meet again soon," the human said while slowly walking towards the door. With one hand. The human stopped and turned around to see Alphys placing Flowey in a large glass container before mounting him atop of Endogeny's back. He was still giving them an encouraging smile but they both knew it was it a front.

     As they made their way towards the exit door once again the sound of Alphys equipping various gadgets was slowly fading until the clang of the door shutting behind them was succeeded only by silence. A chill ran down the human's spine as the severity of traversing the underground alone was dawning on them for the first time.

_I can't afford to keep hesitating,_  the human thought while taking a deep breath.  _I've come this far, I have to prove that I can handle this much by myself,_ they continued to think while advancing beyond Alphys's laboratory. After half a minute of traversing the path they came to a halt upon hearing Mettaton's voice yet again.

     "So you actually willed yourself to continue the journey by yourself huh? Good, this means you've come to terms with playing the games I have in store for you," Mettaton said. The human stared at the camera before walking by without a word. "Seriously, it's going to be tedious to bring you on stage if that's how you're going to be," he said slightly annoyed now. 

     His words continued to fall on deaf ears as meeting Flowey on the other side of the CORE was the only thing on the human's mind at the moment. After walking ahead for a while longer they eventually came upon a large door with electromagnetic locks. They were in the process of planning how to get the door to open but before they could make a move their path suddenly opened by itself to have Mettaton's voice follow shortly afterwards.

     "Getting through this area would've been fairly difficult for you if I wasn't setting you up as the main attraction of my masterpiece," Mettaton explained through another nearby camera. "Alphys did formulate an interesting puzzle accommodated by a very deadly trap if you had proceeded through here normally. However, that would've went against my wishes. You're definitely going to make it to the final act human, but only you can decide how broken you'll be when that time comes," Mettaton finished.

     The human ignored his threats before proceeding through the door. The path eventually lead them into a dark room where they fumbled about for a bit before stubbing their foot. The lights suddenly popped on as the human was uttering a few silent curses.Upon looking around they noticed they were standing in what appeared to be a slightly disordered kitchen and that they had stubbed their toe on a cooking counter in the middle of the room.

_What's this all about?_ The human thought. "Huh, it's the tv set for my old cooking show, Cooking With a Killer Robot," Mettaton said via another hidden camera. "I honestly thought all this was burned down when an angry mob charged onto the set last week. I guess losing most of the tv crew convinced me not to check," Mettaton explained.

     "Why is- No time for that human, your talents will be utilized elsewhere," Mettaton interrupted. The human agreed with the idea of urgency so they proceeded past the room which lead to a long pathway with an enormous machine running in the middle of a sea of lava.

     "Yes, things are about to get interesting, human. You see that metal monument in the distance? That's the CORE! In short, it's the heart of the underground seeing how monster kind would be doomed without it. The elevator up ahead will mark the start of the final stretch," Mettaton said. The human was impressed by the CORE but admiring it was out of the question seeing how they were in a rush and it didn't feel the same taking in the sights without Flowey and Monster Kid.

     As the human rode up to the second level in the elevator they were weary of any potential traps or monsters that might suddenly approach. Slowly they exited the elevator while carefully looking around and while they didn't come across any immediate threats, they suddenly felt annoyed upon recognizing another sentry station that smelt like mustard and corndogs.

     "Sans!" The human shouted.  _This guy, I haven't forgotten about how he was just dozing off while I was about to be skewered, even so I wouldn't mind seeing a familiar face even though i've only been alone for about seven minutes,_  they thought while approaching the station. To their dismay it was completely empty bar a note left on the counter which read-

     Went to restock on corndogs, might return later but I suggest you don't hold me to it. For the kid, if you're reading this then congrats on making it this far. I heard Mettaton mention you appearing in an upcoming performance. His show sucks, but on the bright side I won't miss it if something remotely interesting finally happens to you, so break a leg.

_Pfft_ _, I envy your optimistic spirit Sans,_ the human thought while rolling their eyes.  _I guess it's good to see nothing's changed,_ they continued thinking while leaving the sentry station behind.

     The human stopped upon reaching the area ahead as they noticed a gap in front of them with two sets of automatic walkways moving in opposite directions on their left and right. As they took note of the three metallic pillars next to the walkway on their right, Mettaton had chimed in via a camera near the top of the center pillar.

     "Not sure if you've noticed by now but an energy field impedes your progress past this walkway. You'd have to hit a switch on each of these three pillars to disable it or else thing's will get rather toasty. Don't wait too long, auto lock is supposed to re-initiate every five seconds," Mettaton explained.

_Okay then, I'm curious as to who came up with something so inconvenient,_ the human thought while stepping on to the walkway but the answer was rather obvious. They calmly held one hand out as the walkway carried them towards the first button, but as soon as they were about to press it the floor spontaneously sped up on them.

     "What, why-" the human said as the change took them by surprise. They still managed to press the button and fight hard enough to stay on two feet but a set of automatic laser drones came floating in from the other side.

 "Flak,"the human said while jumping over the first two lasers to approach simultaneously. Upon hitting the ground they rolled over to press the button on the second pillar. They then rolled back over to push off of the ground so they could better read the remaining lasers. Slowly they began leaning back further and further as lasers consecutively flew over their head. They went for the last button immediately after the last laser had passed but it was barely out of reach at that point.

     "Well that's too bad," Mettaton said. All the curses were running through the human's head as the walkway was quickly carrying them towards the energy field, yet just as it seemed that they were about to be toast the field vanished right before their eyes. As they looked around in surprise Mettaton started laughing once more.

     "I like how you have no issues sharing your trust with others," he said. "I'm glad you played along, or you forgot I'm in control of all the defense systems. Don't be upset, on the spot thinking will be important for the acts to come," Mettaton finished.

_Of course, I should've figured something was up. If_ _Mettaton's_ _somewhat paving the way to the CORE then the only thing that could possibly deter me would be a rogue monster of some sort,_ the human thought while moving forward. The next area consisted of a multitude of steam vents, step switches, auto walks, and various other machinations.  _What? How is someone supposed to get through here?_ They thought.

     "Oh, it's this one. I'm not a fan of it to be honest so let's leave this one to some other poor soul," Mettaton said. At that point the auto walkway that led from the way out to their platform suddenly stopped before reversing its direction.

      _No complaints here, I take back my opinion of the last defense mechanism,_ they thought before letting the auto walk carry them away. It wasn't too long after skipping the trap that the human found an electric safe on a table up ahead. Though the circumstances couldn't be any more different, it reminded them of the time they ate with Flowey under a table amidst the snow while enduring the trials of Papyrus.

     "Keep it moving kid, just because I'm watching you doesn't mean you should consider yourself safe," Mettaton said as they generated a soul anchor next to the table. While proceeding past the table Mettaton explained how he found it strange that they had yet to encounter any resistance up to this point.

     "I knew for sure that a pair of Royal Guardsmen kept watch over this area. Where could they possibly be?" He wondered.

     "Royal Guardsmen... Flowey," the human said to no one in particular but Mettaton happened to hear them.

     "The flower? So that's it, he must've dropped the final curtain on them," he said. "You two are a peculiar team, I'm sure he's done some pretty violent things to get by. Did his deeds ever unsettle you? More importantly I wonder if they eat him up inside every now and then?" Mettaton speculated.

     "Flowey's come to terms with what he's done in the past, and I won't  hold any of that against him," they said while jogging towards the nearest exit. Mettaton laughed as his prodding about reinforced the human's sense of urgency.

     "What's this?" They said while coming to a stop. Upon looking around they noticed that the area was filled with numerous boxes and some unorthodox machines.

     "It's another old set of mine. I was thinking of recycling it but I wasn't sure what theme I wanted to go with. Originally I was going to recreate a modern interpretation of human wars so I had loaded the place with bombs. That was before I found out that human explosives became more direct while my toys still required lighting a fuse," Mettaton explained The human was walking towards the way out but they stopped as they heard the sound of laughter nearby.

     "Keh heh heh, it's... not enough!" A mysterious voice said. Suddenly a blazing streak descended from above and unleashed small waves of heat as it hit the ground. The mystery creature had a body similar to a slinky toy and a large ball of red flame that occasionally parted to give the appearance of a mouth must've been its head.

     "Pyrope? What's he doing here? Actually, this might be pretty good," Mettaton said while generating an energy field behind the human and in front of the exit. "Another test for you human. There's no way that you'll be able to outrun Pyrope so your only option is to defend yourself. Feel free to use anything at your disposal cause it'd be disappointing if the show ends before it even starts," Mettaton says before going silent.

     "You're in the hot seat now!" Pyrope said while closing in on the human with another leap. They rolled to the left as he came crashing down but small fireballs began to advance on them as they raced away. Upon sliding behind a nearby rock they found a small bomb right next to them with a medium-short fuse.

_With_ _Pyrope_ _heating up the place I could probably use him to light this thing. It could definitely turn the tide but would he be able to survive it?_ The human thought while picking the bomb up.  _Not many options, I have to try something._ Pyrope's head inflated for a moment until he spewed forth a stream of flame at the rock. While the rock managed to hold it obviously couldn't take another attack.

     "More fire!" Pyrope said as he saw them run out from behind the rock. He then performed a huge bounce into the air as they used the heat leftover from his attack on the rock to light the fuse. After dodging out of the way they considered tossing the bomb his way while evading the smaller candle like flames.

_Should I do it? A monster might be worse off after an attack like this due to their lack of physical matter. Surely I can find a way to end this peacefully, right?_ The human debated with their self. Meanwhile the fuse was just about on its last leg. Noticing this, they withheld their decision and threw the bomb over to their right where it landed next to one of the machines. Two seconds had passed before the bomb exploded taking out the machine with it in a chain reaction of explosions.

_Jeez, that was overkill. Wait, are the machines there to produce bombs?_ The human thought. Meanwhile Pyrope was getting ready to bound towards them again.  _Shoot, that explosion distracted me, now he's too far ahead of me to escape!_ They panicked. To their surprise Pyrope actually landed next to the destroyed machine which had fire covering the area it due to the explosions. He then opened his mouth before taking the fires into himself causing his dark red color to become light orange.

     "Not enough!" Pyrope said before emitting several more candle flames at them. As the fires gave chase, they raced away while veering left and right until they had reached another machine. They then pulled on a lever to the side of it but nothing happened.

_Fantastic,_ they angrily thought as Pyrope leaped closer. They raced towards another rock expecting another flamethrower stream but Pyrope actually stopped bouncing before launching his own head in their direction. They ran as far as they could but tripped over a bump on the ground allowing Pyrope's fire to reach out and catch their right arm.

     As they were patting out the flames on their sleeve they noticed the object they tripped over was another bomb that was somehow partially buried. They also realized that Pyrope's head was no different from a recently crashed meteor without his spring while they dug up the bomb. They raced over to his head and lit the fuse just as the spring itself was in the process of jumping back over to the head.

     While the head was in the process of mounting itself back on the spring the human was already in the process of throwing the bomb into the nearest bomb dispenser. After another volatile chain reaction Pyrope stabilized himself before jumping over to the flames. Absorbing the second batch of fire made Pyrope's flame turn from an orange to bright yellow color.

     "Is he done?"They whispered to their self. Meanwhile Pyrope turned around to look at them. "I guess not," they said while trying to locate another safe spot. Pyrope suddenly stopped bouncing up and down before inflating its head to an enormous size. He then leaped high into the air before trying to crash land on them.

     Instinctively they ran away seeing how they were unaware of what kind of tricks Pyrope would pull this time. Their judgement was spot on because they were completely thrown off as Pyrope unleashed several heavy waves of heat by pursuing the human with multiple face first bounces. The human dived forward as he got rather close to them on his final bounce.

     Relief washed over them as a bomb rolled right next to them but to their dismay it had already been lit prompting them to toss it away as quickly as possible. Another bomb was visible out the corner of their eye. As they got close they dove for it which was a huge mistake since their fingers tipped the bomb causing it to roll over the nearby ledge.

     After pounding their fist on the ground once they turned back around to read Pyrope's next move. A single candle like fire advanced towards them once more but this time it was much larger than the previous ones. The fire flew around the human while boxing them in with its blazing trail. Pyrope was getting ready to bound onto them once more but they saw a side of the flaming prison run lower than the others so they hopped over it.

     "Please work," they said upon reaching another bomb dispenser. They pulled on the lever just to hear a clunking noise followed by nothing. "Come on," they said while shoulder ramming the side of the dispenser. A few more clunks were heard before the dispenser finally gave up a bomb. Pyrope shot another flamethrower stream their way which they escaped by ducking and rolling backwards. The attack hit the dispenser but the flames barely lacked the firepower to breach the machine.

_I hope this is it,_ the human thought while tossing the bomb at the machine. The flamethrower stream almost immediately caused the bomb to go off taking the machine with it. This time explosions happened on the machine as well as a bit of the area around it as the fires caught on to more bombs that were hiding in the vicinity. Pyrope jumped over to the flames and absorbed all the flames around until his fire turned bright blue.

     "Keh heh heh, that's what I'm talking about," Pyrope said while making the last flame his own.

     "I get it, you like the heat, now stop fighting already," they told him. 

     "Heh, hot enough for you?" He asked while bouncing up and down.

     "Why yes, it is, so we're done right?" They responded. Pyrope gave another mischievous smile and laugh before bounding all the way over the nearest energy field.

     "Well done, you show promise as an entertainer. To think you were still able to get out without fighting, it got really hype," Mettaton said before removing the energy fields barring the human's path. Upon getting out they got another view of the CORE still some ways off but clearly closer than before.

     As they found the nearest elevator they stepped inside before putting their back to a wall.  _Much tougher on my own,_ they thought while catching their breath.  _Still, I can do it. Just one challenge at a time,_ they continued to think. Upon reaching the next floor the human's heartbeat had picked up upon seeing an unnatural amount of spider webs dawning the walls.

     "This is certainly different," they said upon seeing a table up ahead with a checkered cloth and pastries. "I so would've been looking forward to this, if only the treats didn't have small hairy legs protruding from them here and there," they said before moving on.

     The path ahead consisted of a large number of square platforms each with its own set of square panels with directional arrows on them. The human was unaware of what do because while the setup did seem familiar, Mettaton had skipped this kind of puzzle for them earlier.  _Well, I'm sure if he did it once he can do it again._ they thought.

     "Tough luck for you human," Mettaton said. "The door is open for you but you have to tackle this navigational challenge by yourself," Mettaton explained.

      _Seriously_ _, could be worse I guess. Probably good for me to work the brain rather than the body at the moment,_ the human thought. They walked over to one of the directional plates and stepped on it. Suddenly they found themselves slowly getting carried over to the next platform.

     "The panels carry me in the direction their pointing? Alright, this shouldn't be too annoying," they said while analyzing the panels to come. They continued to navigate the miniature maze with a mess up or two but upon completing it they no longer felt exhausted from the previous battle. After exiting the main door, a chill ran down their spine as they found themselves nearing the entrance of an enormous building riddled with webs all over the walls as well as the door.

     "It's just spiders," the human told their self. "I've encountered worse," they said before walking forward. A soul anchor was generated as they convinced their self of being brave before opening the door. Despite how dark it was, they started walking ahead as they noticed a light at the far end of the hallway. However, a few steps in they found it harder to walk as large patches of web clung to their feet.

     "Hello?" They said as they swore they heard noises nearby. The light at the end was slowly getting bigger as they advanced but suddenly the door in the distance had closed leaving them surrounded in pitch black darkness. Their mind went into a panic as laughter filled the area and something wrapped itself around them.

     "What do we have here?" A mysterious voice said right next to them. "I'm sure you weren't invited here, and we don't take too kindly to thieves," the mystery monster said.

     "We?" The human nervously asked.

     "That's right, you're not sure what's going on huh? Lights on, now," the monster said. The moment everything became visible the human examined their self to find that they were on a bridge purely constructed of web with a rather enormous web constricting them. Their host was a purple skinned, five-eyed spider monster who was wearing a red dress and gloves with yellow buttons and heels.

     "I'm Muffet, the spider monarch. You're trespassing, which means unless you can provide financial compensation for intruding on my lair, i'm going to bake you into my next set of pies," Muffet threatened. The human took note of the fork and knife in Muffet's bottom two arms. In the set of arms above those she was holding a tea cup and a pitcher while a spider donut was spinning on one finger of her top left hand.

     "You're the one who orchestrates the spider bake sale?" They asked.

     "That's right dearie. Hmph, you think your taste is too exquisite for our pastries don't you?" She accused while walking up them. Extremely nervous, the human leaned back as she closed in.

     "Not too fond of spiders huh? Good, change of plans everyone," she said while waving her free hand from the right to left. Suddenly all the spiders that were waiting around on the walls began to descend along the walls beneath the bridge.

     "Woah, what are you doing?" The human asked as she used her free arm to pick them up and place them on the edge of the bridge. Their mind was racing every which way as they stared over the edge to see the thick webs lining the walls lead into a well of darkness.

     "I'm going to have so much fun with you," she said before placing one heel to their back before kicking them off the bridge. The human screamed as they were on a fast plummet into the dark below. The deeper they went the more elaborate were the webs dancing around them. They closed their eyes as the drop was too much but soon afterwards their descent started to slow until they eventually stopped.

     Upon opening their eyes, the human was amazed that they still weren't able to see the bottom of the well of darkness. To their surprise the large strand of web they were trapped in had unraveled at some point dangling them by a string.

     "Your visit to Muffet's Pastry Parlor has officially ended," Muffet said while descending on another collection of web fashioned in the shape of a swing. They looked up but the bridge they were kicked off of was too far away to be seen. "Pay attention dearie, there's nothing left you can provide us as a customer. Instead, you'll partner with my subjects in their efforts to provide amusement for me," she said before clapping her hands twice.

     "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she said before biting into the spider donut. The human was thrown off guard as they suddenly heard a classical type of musical reverberate through the well.  _Culinary skills and musical talent? These spiders sure are a cut above the rest,_ they thought.

     "This is pretty boring, having you flail about isn't enough and this song is rather overplayed in my opinion," Muffet said before taking a sip of tea. Meanwhile the spider orchestra had brought the music to the stop.

     "I don't know what you were expecting, I'm not a spider so there's nothing for me to work with here anyway," the human responded.

     "Clearly I overestimated the intrigue surrounding humans. Can't be helped if you're out of your element I guess. No matter, cause if you're not suitable to be my jester, that means you're meant to fulfill the role of being my toy!" Muffet said while swinging over to them.

     "Now my subjects, play a song that'll really get the blood running,” the human definitely felt uneasy now as the spiders began to play a sound more fast paced and care free compared too their first song.

     "That's it, dance spiders dance," she said while grabbing the large thread of web that kept them bound to the world above. She then started twirling on the thread causing the human to swing around in a circle that was getting wider and wider.

     “Stop please!” They screamed as Muffet swung them even closer to the ring of the well. On the next go around she broke the thread before getting back on top her little web swing while the human was bound to the wall by a mattress of web.  _Eww_ _,_ they thought as they used one hand to remove as much web off of their face as possible.

     "Don't worry, with spiders around you'll have no trouble sticking the landing. Oopsies, no pun intended," Muffet said despite chuckling about it anyway. She then finished off the spider donut before clapping her top two hands together. Suddenly a mass of purple threads made from soul energy formed in between her hands. The threads reformed in her hands before growing in size.

     "What are you doing?" The human asked.

     "It's a long way up," Muffet said while projecting three different meshes of thread up above. As the construct unrolled themselves down to the human they were easily identified as ladders."Climb quickly, cause I'm sure you'll be drained to death if my subjects get a hold of you," Muffet said before snapping her fingers again. As the army of spiders approached the human frantically grabbed for the ladder of web missing it twice before latching on.

     More chuckling came from Muffet as she waved one hand causing the ladders of web to levitate to the other side of the pit effectively peeling the human off of the web wall. They climbed as quickly as possible weary of the fact that the worst has yet to come.

     "Eyes up dearie, you can never have enough playmates," Muffet said instantly filling the human with regret as she poured more spiders onto the ladder from a pitcher. They slightly swung from left to right on the ladder before hopping onto the left one. "Now you're catching on," Muffet said enthusiastically while sticking the previous ladder to the wall of the pit giving the extra spiders free range to move around.

_I never would've expected anything like this, can I really do it on my own,_ they thought as they continued climbing.Muffet actually gave them a short moment of reprieve while she replaced the ladder she had ditched. _She's really into this game, so if it's possible to win then I have to give it all I can,_ they continued to think.

     "Another round," Muffet said before using to pitchers to pour spiders onto the middle and left ladders. The human swung to the middle then, with the use of their momentum, immediately swung over to the right just in time to evade the swarm. "You're not finished," Muffet said while pouring more spiders onto their ladder.

     "Now that's just cheap," they said but Muffet just chuckled while more spiders streamed down.  _Wait a minute,_ they thought. As they glanced over they noticed that not only were the previous ladders descending at a faster rate but also that she had streamed spiders along them for a fraction as long as the first time.

     "I see how it is," they said while grabbing onto the middle ladder once more. Realizing Muffet was intentionally placing them ahead allowed them to advance up the ladder knowing the spiders beneath them weren't an issue. "Well done, now look behind you," Muffet said while pointing towards the center of the pit. Suddenly a group of very large spiders descended on threads while looking at the human.

_Holy cow they're huge!_ They thought upon seeing Muffet's new subjects. As they rocked back and forth the human froze at how close  they were. "Will your fear lead to the end?" Muffet said while showering back and forth with both pitchers of spiders. The maneuver effectively doused all three ladders while leaving no openings. 

     "Will fear lead to the end?" The human said to their self while looking at the dangling spiders behind them. Not seeing a way out they turned on the ladder and reached out with one hand in which one of the giant spiders went rocking right into them and grabbed their hand. Their brain was on the verge of exploding as the thought of holding a spider's hand/leg was something they never thought would happen.

     "Think about it," Muffet said as the spider horde was advancing down the ladders as well as along the wall of the pit. "What's the craziest thing you could possibly do right now?" Muffet said before swinging around the pit in a circle.  _The craziest thing? I'm this close to a spider, any closer and we would've ended up hugging,"_ they thought. The horde was about to collapse on them when the human closed their eyes before pulling the giant spider into them.

     "You did it," Muffet said encouragingly. Meanwhile the spider wrapped itself around the human before carry them across the pit like a trapeze. They were thrown off guard as the next link in the trapeze had them hanging over the pit by one arm.

     "What can I say, some spiders are shy, you'll have to do the work this time. Don't hang on too long or else you'll get dumped rather quickly," Muffet said while watching the scene from above.

     "Just keeps getting better," the human sarcastically said while swinging back and forth. As they got close to the wall Muffet herself descended right ahead of them.

     "Going up," Muffet said with one arm pointing to the sky and the two beneath it patiently offering a hug. Despite not looking forward to clinging onto Muffet, it was clear that death was the only other option. "This is the part where you scream and close your eyes again," Muffet said as they held onto her.

     "What's that supposed to- AHH!" The human shouted as the two ascended. Upon opening their eyes again they noticed that the bridge above still couldn't be seen. Muffet then stuck them to another wall to make more ladders as well as give the army of spiders time to catch up. Upon grabbing the next ladder the human noticed Muffet had generated even more of them around a fraction of the pit while putting more space between them than before.

     "You deserve a treat," Muffet said as several spiders crawled down her web swing while carrying spider donuts. "You can have these, they didn't sell too well. Maybe it's because of how stale they were," she said before throwing one at the ladder they were on. "Then again, maybe the edges were too sharp for a donut," she said as the human was once again left hanging by a thread.

     Muffet stared at the human through the hole of another razor donut as she allowed them a chance to gain momentum, but as soon as they managed to reach the next ladder she went back on the attack. One after another she'd sever a strand of a ladder giving about two and a half seconds before they'd fall into who knows where. The human continuously swung from one ladder to the next but the amount of time they spent traveling horizontally was enough to give the horde a better position over them.

     "What," the human said as the spider horde continued to move further above them. "Where are they going?" The human continued.

     "Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Quick question, do you like muffins?" Muffet asked.

     "I'm more into cupcakes but what does that have to do with the question?" The human responded. Suddenly they felt shaking and saw the webs around them vibrating as well. As the vibrations grew stronger they stared down into the pit in which they were left completely speechless. Beneath them was a fusion between muffin and spider monster.

     "You should meet my pet, because I honestly forgot to feed it," Muffet said as the tremendous baked bug drew near. "Stop!" Muffet shouted causing the pet to halt immediately. "Now, sing for me!" She ordered. The beast responded by letting out a nerve shattering roar. "Good, now for you human," Muffet said while generating purple threads like before. Upon projecting them above the human the finished product unraveled as a giant net, despite the holes being as large as before.

     "A little assistance for you, cause you're going to need it," she said while making the ladder and net quickly ascend. She then held one palm out in front of her pet as the human was building their lead. “Lunchtime, ten seconds on the clock,” she shouted. The muffin monster then raced after them but they were able to stay ahead slightly with the help of the accelerated net. It got a bit complicated as Muffet poured on more spiders from above causing them to have to shift to a side every now and then. 

     “Times up in five seconds!” She said. The muffin monster upped its speed for the next two seconds before leaping up the side of the wall with the remaining three in an attempt to chomp the human mid climb. “Times up, “ she said as her pet caught the side off the wall while missing the human in its teeth. “Nice try big guy, you'll just have to try harder next time,” she said while swinging down to its forehead. After she whistled to the spiders above, her pet opened its mouth and swallowed a dump truck’s worth of spider pastries that came raining down. 

     “Yes,” the human said as the muffin monster no longer have chase. “Oh no,” they said upon seeing the bulk of the spider horde descending across the entire net. Muffet's giant trapeze spiders returned once more and the human, who was getting frustrated, went for the trapeze in the mindset of getting it over with. They caught and pulled the first spider too fast making it angrily flail out of their grasp while giving off territorial noises.

     “Fine, I'm sorry, ok?” They said while holding their hand out. The spider rocked back and forth into proper momentum before catching the human's hand on the next go around. They calmly pulled the spider closer to them where it latched on like before. They were getting carried across the pit but this time two spiders made the human progress the routine on their own.

     “You know what to do,” Muffet said while advancing ahead of the human from below. “What?  Nothing to say this time?” Muffet asked. 

     “I'm not going to let you keep messing with me,” they responded.

     “But you're only alive because I like abusing your fear. If you become useless to me then by the time I hear you hit the ground I would've forgotten I had dropped you," she responded before quickly raising her swing up into the air. Once again Muffet repeated the scene of making soul energy ladders while the human was stuck to the wall of the pit.

     "If it makes you feel any better, you're a little over halfway done," she said as they gave her a look of contempt before grabbing on. Muffet's next assault was another session of her streaming spiders from above. She started with the two on both sides before paying special attention to the middle similar to second time.

_With this e_ _ither the left or right should be safe after a sec._ The human thought while getting ready to go left. They stopped as Muffet whistled twice causing three extremely large and surely stale croissants to rain down. The human made the choice of going right seeing how the heavy food descended along the path of the left ladder.

     "Huh?" The human said as Muffet had descended directly in front of them. At the same time two more ladders appeared on each side making them a set of five.

     "Would you look at that, I have five eyes and you have five ladders, but soon you'll only have one," she said before winking at them with her furthest right eye. The human thought about it for a second as Muffet went back to swinging above them.

     "Three," she said while pulling out four razor donuts. "Two," she continued while readying her toss. "One," she finished while making the donuts fly. The human finally understood what was going on the moment that every ladder except the one all the way too their right started to fall apart. They didn't have enough time to build momentum so they did a single swing before attempting the jump.

_Figures,_ the human thought as the ladder right next to them fell down, but they expected it would happen which is why they had put their focus in reaching the furthest ladder from the middle in one motion. With very convenient timing they managed to seize both sides of the ladder at once assuring they'd stay attached despite sliding down a bit.

_I did it, but what's next? Oh no,"_ the human thought as Muffet attached the familiar net style ladder to the one they were climbing. Meanwhile the steps of her pet below were getting louder as it took its time approaching.

     "Twelve seconds," she said while clapping twice and accelerating the rate of ascension on the net. The monstrous muffin roared before charging up as quickly as it could. Muffet poured on more spiders as usual to make the chase more interesting but the human felt better prepared for it this time.

     "Five seconds," Muffet said at which her pet upped its speed for three seconds before making a leap for the human. At the distance it managed to reach before leaping, its chances of chomping the human were pretty much imminent.

     "Nope," Muffet said while speeding up the ladder even more. As her pet failed at catching the human in its teeth yet again it roared while stomping a few legs repeatedly. "Don't complain, you eat about twenty times their size anyway," she said before dumping another load of spider food. The human's path became barred by the spider horde yet again. They turned expecting another spider trapeze but Muffet herself was the one waiting behind them.

     "Have you looked up recently?" She said as they grabbed onto her.

     "Why do you ask?" They responded.

     "Just do it," Muffet said while riding the swing upward in a circle. The human obeyed and felt relieved upon noticing that far off in the distance they were able to see the bridge from earlier despite it being more of a line at this point.

     "Coming up on the final stretch," she said before taking them up even faster. After sticking them to the wall she then made three more ladders. "Let's figure out how hard you'll be able to push yourself," Muffet said as they grabbed on.

     "I'm sure you've learned by now that my spider stream goes well with croissants," she said before pouring the bugs down both the left and right sides. At the same time she whistled twice causing the croissants to rain directly above them.

_The colossal croissants will obviously reach me first like last time,_ the human thought while looking at the spiders descending on each side. They then hopped over to the left ladder before sliding downwards to stay far enough away. As the middle cleared up she sent more spiders down the middle and left sides while making the right ladder descend faster.

_So the tricks are being chained together,"_ they thought while making their way to the right.  _Good_ _memory and quick observation are the only tools I have at this point._ Upon successfully reaching the right ladder, Muffet appeared in front of them once more and closed her farthest left eye, her middle right eye and then the center of all eyes in that order.

     To throw them off she went back to pouring more spiders on while they were dedicating the pattern to memory. Her next attack ended with the two extra ladders appearing on both sides. The human immediately went for the far left ladder as Muffet quickly counted down from three. Upon destroying the other four ladders she had replaced two of them bringing the cycle around once more.

      _Are the eyes supposed to be checkpoints in the round? Either way I have to remember, far left, middle right, center,_ the human thought.  _Though it seems annoying, at least she's not introducing anything new at this point,_ they kept thinking while she continued her rotation of attacks.

     Muffet still attempted to throw them off with tricks like forcing them to a side, unevenly streaming spiders, or changing the order of her targets. After making five ladders for them again, Muffet forced the human to the left before making them reach the middle right ladder in two seconds instead of three.

     The human slightly smiled as they felt confident in their ability to manage Muffet's attack patterns. Muffet severed the ladders almost instantly the next time they got around to her set of five, but knowing what was to come helped them reach the safe spot in the middle before being in any danger. Two large spiders appeared behind them as the horde started to descend along the only ladder. The little trapeze act they did brought the human to another ladder hanging over the middle of the pit.

_Is this actually connected to the bridge or is it also telepathically manipulated by_ _Muffet_ _?_ The human wondered. As the ladder suddenly began rising rather quickly their question was answered. They picked up the pace in their climbing because they knew what it meant when the ladders were actually helping them get higher.

     "Fifteen seconds," Muffet shouted from above. Right on schedule her pet came rushing towards them with intense ferocity.

     "Fifteen! It was dangerous enough with twelve," the human responded while pushing their self to climb faster than ever before. The human  knew Muffet was aware of the clear disadvantage they had against her pet. Especially seeing how in this round there was no interference from her to balance out the amount of time they had to escape. They were moving pretty fast but Muffet's pet still managed to inch slightly closer with each passing moment.

     "Ten seconds," Muffet shouted while playfully swinging from one side to the next. The human looked up to see the bridge above and despite being more distinguishable than before, it still felt like it was a world apart. Nonetheless they still kept pace in hope of keeping far away enough for the last part of the pet's marathon.

     "Five seconds," Muffet shouted. At the same time both the human and the pet took the chase into overdrive. Muffet's pet found the perfect middle ground to build speed before jumping at two and a half seconds. The human was about to get bitten in half but they managed to barely escape by raising their lower torso and wrapping their self around the ladder to stay directly above the chomp.

_I... did it,_ the human thought while taking some deep breathes. Unfortunately between the weight of the balled human and the tug that happened with the bite, a portion of the ladder above ended up getting severed. "You have to be kidding me!" They said as they raced for the broken portion of the ladder before it came down. As the last strand broke apart the human had reached out as far as they could for the only rung that could still hold them.

     "Oh, so close," Muffet said as they barely missed the rung. Dread and anger filled them as they saw the bridge above start to drift far away. Muffet caught them in another web as they started to fall. Her pet was smart enough not to act out of turn, despite being within one step of munching the human.

     "You got past the last challenge in this little game of mine. However, you never got to cross the finish line. Should this be your win or your loss, I wonder," Muffet said before snapping her fingers twice. Suddenly a spider descended while carrying a gold coin. A spider design was etched into one side of the coin while a web was on the other.

     "Here's hoping you didn't do all of this for nothing," she said while flipping the coin but instead of catching it in her palm she actually caught it on its side between two of her fingers before looking up. "The service log, I've been waiting on it," Muffet said while handing the coin back. The human looked up as a group of spiders descended right next to Muffet while holding a dark purple book.

     "What's that for?" They asked.

     "For business obviously, a moment of a silence and I'll get back to you," she said while opening the book. "Here we are, let's see. Not bad at all, reasonable profit considering the amount of materials used today," she said while turning the page. "Wait a minute," she said while eyeing the next page rather closely.

     "Can I help you?" The human said as Muffet stared at them. She then looked back in the book before looking back at them.

     "This is you," she said while tapping the page twice. "You contributed even though you're afraid of spiders?" She asked.

     "Yeah, it seemed interesting enough," they responded.  _Never would've guessed that a spider had took my picture back then,_ the human thought.

     "Huh," she said while looking at the page once more. She shortly burst into laughter soon afterwards. "Wow, seven gold huh? You're completely down for the cause," she said sarcastically.

     "Well, I wasn't really prepared to tour the underground. In fact, the gold belonged to a couple of monsters," the human answered.

     "Wait, you stole from a few monsters?" She asked rather enthusiastically.

     "No, they were just irresponsible with the money," the human said.

     "Oh, so you were stealing from children?" She asked.

     "What, no, it's not like that; they had accidentally dropped the gold," the human said.

     "Huh, and you chose not to return it, right?" Muffet said. The human tried their best to put a more positive spin on the incident but it was to no avail. Before they knew it, Muffet had suddenly snatched them up before carrying them higher and higher up the pit. Within a few moments she was able to reach the bridge where she had unraveled their trap before putting them down.

     "Wait, you're letting me go?" The human asked.

     "That's right," Muffet responded.

     "I'm not complaining, but why exactly? I thought my life rested in the hands of a coin flip," they responded.

     "In truth the coin flip was never going to decide your fate. As I said earlier, I wanted you and my subjects to provide amusement for me, in which case, you succeeded. Consider your freedom well earned," she said while giving the human a nod of approval.

     "Oh, thanks," the human replied.  _That's pretty_ _cool, even while_ _running_ _a big_ _business_ _she just wants to have some fun every now and then. If only th_ _e_ _entertainment she sought wasn't so dangerous,_ the human thought while walking towards the door.

     "Hold it right there," she said while descending in front of their path. "There's one last important topic that we need to talk about," she said while placing two hands on both of the human's shoulders.

     "Oh, what might that be?" They responded.

     "My subjects would let slip news of your journey every now and then. While I don't intend to support you, it's impossible for me to erase any traces of your soul energy from this place. With that being said I wish you luck in your final endeavor," she said while bringing her face even closer to theirs.

     "Because if this place goes up in flames, then even in death you'll regret having met me," she finished. The human started laughing all of a sudden which threw her off for a bit.

     "Sorry about that, I meant no disrespect. It's just that this is a very familiar situation," they responded.

     "Really? The thought of monsters pressuring a human to succeed does come off as rather humorous now that I think about it," she said.  _I almost got hung up right there, definitely couldn't have told her that I was laughing to_ _shrug_ _off the fact_ _that I've_ _derailed the future_ _several_ _times_ _now,_ the human thought.

     "I won't hold you any longer, in fact if we're all still alive by the end of this, come pay us another visit sometime," she said before waving a goodbye.

     "If all goes well with Asgore, definitely," the human responded before walking out the door. Almost as soon as they had left Muffet's place the human was able to hear Mettaton's voice come from a nearby camera.

     "Yes, it was quite a gamble to make you go through Muffet's, but I knew she'd adequately test your resilience, improvisation, and grace under fire," he said.

     "It felt more like a test of speed, memory, and conquering fear," the human responded,

     "Same thing," he responded.

     "Same thing? Hmm... I'd say improvisation and grace under fire are the same thing," the human replied.

     "Forget about it, hurry up so we can get you to the CORE," he said.

     "A decent change in subjects, so how do I reach the CORE from here?" They asked.

     "It's right through the MTT Resort that's around corner, just follow my instructions and you'll be in the maze in no time," he answered.

     "A maze? That can't be any good. Wait, did you say MTT Resort? What's that because I've never heard of the place," they responded.

     "I established a hotel which also serves as a base for what's left of the camera crew. You're serious about no one mentioning this place?" He asked.

     "Absolutely, is this the same crew that constantly gets attacked by your angry mobs?" They asked.

     "Yeah, but here they'll provide services for customers of the hotel while still fending off the occasional angry mob," he answered.

     "Wow, what would they do without you," they said sarcastically. Upon reaching the door to the MTT Resort, the human was weary that on the other side they'd see a plethora of monsters eager to destroy them. Instead, as they pushed the door open they were met with little to nothing bar a giant broken fountain of Mettaton in the middle.

     "Huh, there's no one here, I'm actually rather grateful for that," the human said while doing a bit of exploring.

     "Really? What are they doing right now? Did they at least get around to fixing my fountain?" Mettaton asked. The human was too busy examining a nearby wall with the words 'get me out of here' scratched into it to respond to him.

     "Whatever, I'll have a word with them later. In other news you can reach the CORE by following my red carpet past the reception desk and the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium," Mettaton explained. The human was compelled to walk back towards the center lobby as their exploration of the room hallways was impeded by the sight of several dark green blotches of goo.

     "Burgers? Are they any good?" The human asked. At the same time they noticed a note on the counter.  _That was pointless to ask, pretty sure_ _Mettaton_ _doesn’t have a traditional mouth, or a stomach for that matter,_ they thought.

     "I don't think anyone here has been capable of successfully replicating the taste of the human inspired products I endorse," Mettaton answered.

     "Wait, so you can taste things?" They asked.

     "No, Asgore himself chose to test most of the products. It made sense seeing how most monsters have never tasted the original. He said our drinks are getting close but the food is pretty bad, though he never visits like that anymore, which means we could use a new taste tester," Mettaton finished.

     "Huh, well whoever was here wanted you to know they were taking the week off," the human said while reaching the door to the CORE.

     "The week off? No one's been allowed off days for the past six months," Mettaton said as the human pushed the door open. On the other side they were met with a bridge above magma that led into a metal fortress with a blue light in the entrance and what might've been a mechanical eye above the doorway.  _This is the CORE, the final region of the underground that stands between me and the king's castle,_ the human thought.

     "I won't be monitoring you beyond this point, so do your best in there human, because I'll be upset if I have to perform without my special guest star," he said before going silent at the sound of a click.   
_I_ _t feels like it's been forever since I even heard about this place._ _Eve_ _rything_ _that I've been working towards is_ _getting close to being settled,_ they thought while stepping into the CORE's entrance. As the air-conditioned hallway welcomed them into the metal fortress the anticipation of reaching the end warranted the generation of another soul anchor.

     "Huh," the human said upon entering the main room. They recognized an elevator in the center of the room while two paths were also accessible on either side. "This should be easy," they said while approaching the elevator. Upon pressing the button the human was left waiting for a ride that will never come.

     "Will the technology ever be on my side for once," they complained while tapping the button a few more times. They then let out a sigh before heading towards the right path. However, their path was impeded by an usual sign and a red laser grid.  _Odd, I wonder what this could be about,_ they thought. They weren't able to understand the sign but decided to turn back anyway since the symbol accompanied by the laser gate had to have been some kind of warning.

     Through process of elimination the human headed towards the left path which was left completely open. The human was unaware that there was a bio scan targeting them from the wall at the end of their path so they were rattled when a voice started to echo throughout the CORE.

     "No bio scan match possible, subject identified as foreign entity. All enforcement staff are prompted to terminate the subject immediately," the intercom voice said.  _Great, so much for getting in and out unnoticed,_ they thought while quickly moving up to a corner next to the far wall. Upon peering around the corner, they noticed that aside from there being no guards in sight, the floor was missing between their side of the room and the next.

_Hmm, there has to be some way to cross it,_ they thought. Upon noticing a button lying on the wall to the left of them they walked over to it with a smirk of confidence.  _Shouldn't be too hard if getting around is_ _simple enough,_ they thought while moving over to the button. Before they knew it a bridge had extended from their section of the room to the next as they were approaching the gap.

_That's_ _pretty_ _c_ _onvenient, if only there wasn't a pesky energy field to deal with,_ the human thought as the sound of cycling magic accompanied their approach.  _This must actually tie into security if the bridge appears automatically,_ the human continued to think as they reached for the button.

     At the sound of the click the energy field disappeared but multiple lasers advanced on the human as a result.  _Flack,_ they thought as the light from the first laser was inching towards them from the right. They reacted quick enough to duck under the first one and roll under the second but the moment they paused to get the third in their sights it was already in the process of racing through their neck.

     "No," they said while raising a hand to their neck with a startled expression on their face.  _Seriously? I just g_ _ot here, I didn't think I'd end up_ _dying_ _so_ _s_ _oon. I always thought_ _that someone who could escape from_ _death would no longer be afraid_ _of dying. That hasn't been the case for me at all, in_ _fact ever_ _since the first reset_ _I've_ _been_ _more_ _afraid_ _of_ _dying than ever,_ the human thought.

     Enough time passed for the human to reflect on how much time they had to think before their "death" was followed by the usual fade to black. They then stood up before laughing to their self for a bit. _Of_ _course,_ _a magic_ _archetype_ _based on_ _phasing_ _light. I'm only alive right now_ _because of_ _a_ _lucky run in with_ _one of_ _Alphys's_ _motion counte_ _ring lasers,_ the human thought.

     Immediately after recollecting their self, the human raced forward until they were presented with the option of keeping straight or turning left. They saw more lasers barring the path ahead so they tried to go left but stopped upon seeing a monster with its back to them around the corner.

     "All CORE staff members *yawn* have been accounted for. So far no sign of the foreign element but a sit rep will immediately be provided as soon as we find it," the monster said. As another voice was addressing the monster via a wireless communicator, the human came to the conclusion that with the left being blocked off they had no other option but to race through the plethora of lasers.

     "Understood *yawn*, Knight Knight over and ou- wait a minute!" The monster said while quickly turning around at the sound of the human's footsteps.  _Shoot, definitely in the thick of it now,_ they thought while running towards the lasers. "We've got movement in entry section 1-B," Knight Knight said while chasing after them.

_I can ditch it_ _;_ _a being_ _that bulky_ _will_ _have more difficulty navigating the CORE'S defense system than I will,_ they thought while reading the positions of each incoming laser. They evaded most of the cyan lasers that approached on their own by going over or under in an effort to gain time. Differing walls of cyan and orange forced them to constantly stop and go but things got tricky the moment they came under attack by lasers walls made of both types.

     "They're getting away, I need the 1-B laser grid disabled immediately!" Knight Knight shouted. "I don't care, just work faster!" Knight Knight continued upon getting some resistance from the CORE's tech team. The human locating the orange sections in the upcoming lasers grids before sliding or jumping through as necessary.  _There's_ _quite_ _a gap between us,_   _I should be in the clear at_ _this_ _p_ _oint_ _,_ they thought as only a few sets of lasers remained in their path.

     As they thought out their course of action for the next obstacles all the traps before them suddenly went down. They could hear Knight Knight shouting in frustration as heavy footsteps followed behind them. Upon crossing the bridge and getting around the corner the human noticed the sound of the footsteps behind them were slowly fading.  _I'm naturally faster than it, that's good news,_ they thought. Upon seeing a three way split in the path ahead they unintentionally created another soul anchor.

_Huh, I don't remember ever making one of these on the run. In any case being faster gives me the advantage in using corners to escape, I'll be spotted heading straight down the middle anyway,_ they thought to their self. As they neared the intersection they planned on heading right but turned left as the faint hum of energy became apparent in their right ear.

_Another energy_ _field_ _? Ideally that path is protecting something then, but how to_ _get_ _past it is the question,_ they thought. "You're not getting away from me," they heard Kight Knight shout.  _That's right, knowing the_ _secur_ _ity_ _means they'll deduce the way I went easily and full knowledge of the place means I could be cut off at any moment,_ the human kept thinking.

     After using their ears and maneuvering around multiple corners to evade Knight Knight, the human let out a sigh of relief as they heard the footsteps slowly fading away in the opposite direction. "Yes," they whispered while peeking around the nearest corner. They then took off towards the left path but they stopped upon noticing a bizarre hat just lying on the floor.

     "Huh," they said while picking up the hat. For a brief moment they thought of putting the hat on but upon pushing that thought aside they placed it in the middle of the hall to serve as a place marker or a possible distraction. They then proceeded down the nearby hallways but it didn't take them too long to feel even more lost than before.

     "Come on," they said as they couldn't really bring their self to locate anything that might serve to bring down the energy field.  _Wait a minute,_  s _omething's not adding up,_ they thought.  _I don't know where I'm going, but it's weird that I can't bring myself to remember where I've been,_ the human thought while heading down the path they were certain led back towards the start of section 1-B.

     "No way..." The human said while looking at the path behind. They then looked at the path ahead before checking behind them once more. "They're the same?" The human said in confusion.  _That can't be right, I went back to where the main path split into three so it shouldn't look the same in both directions. In fact, what happened to the energy_ _field_ _?_ They thought while racing around the nearest corner.

     "You've got to be kidding," they said upon finding the same random hat as before, strangely enough it returned to the spot that they had moved it from. Highly annoyed now they kicked the hat down the hall before bringing one hand to their face.

_Ok, I can still do this,_ they thought. The moment their hand no longer covered their eyes they jumped back in surprise as the hat they kicked was nowhere to be found. The sound of some incomprehensible language could be heard behind them causing them to turn around. Their gaze fell upon an armless monster that levitated off the ground while wearing pointy boots, a medieval themed shirt, and the bizarre hat coming down over its face just enough to cover its eyes.

     "Good delay Madjick, despite having the illusion get broken *yawn* you bought more than enough time for me to catch up," Knight Knight said. Right on cue the layout of the CORE's hallway returned to its original form from before the human had ditched Knight Knight.

     Now that they were finally getting a good look at Knight Knight, the human noticed that monster had a face on both its head as well as its chest. The head had one eye while the chest had two and for whatever reason the mouth on its chest would occasionally let out a yawn.  _That guy can create illusions? No won_ de _r_ _why I felt like I was losing it,_ they thought.

     "I'll take lead, back me up Madjick," Knight Knight said while approaching them. Madjick proceeded to levitate above everyone before spawning two orbs on each of its sides as Knight Knight pulled out a long rod with what might've been an eye on one end.

_I have the speed advantage against Knight_ _Knight_ _, but the real problem is finding out how I'll deal with_ _Madjick_ _,_  the human thought as Knight Knight drew near. Things got weird as suddenly the towering monster disappeared on them without a trace, even more so was the fact that not even the sound of heavy footsteps remained.

     Pain shot throughout both sides of the human's body as they felt a blunt force collide with their right side before they were sent flying into a wall on their left. While letting out a groan of pain they peeled their self-off the wall. They could still hear and see nothing but the sudden breath they felt on their face was evidence that their assailants haven't gone anywhere.

     A loud clanging noise echoed through the hall as they rolled to the left to evade another swing from Knight Knight. There was no possible way to counter this situation as far as they knew so they backed off a bit before releasing a strong soul pulse and hoping for the best. It paid off seeing how Madjick's deception suddenly faded and all combatants became visible yet again.

     A quick back step got the human out of range of a grab attempt from Knight Knight. They then took off in the opposite direction but their path was cut off by a stream of projectiles Madjick released. The human saw Knight Knight race after them with the rod raised above its head. Backing out wasn't an option so instead they ran directly towards them and slipped around the swing to pass Knight Knight on the left.

     Madjick descended in front of them as they ran, and while its abilities were still unclear, the human felt sure that the could prevent any mental detriments as long as the output of their soul wavelength was high enough. They saw one of Madjick's orbs teleport and reappear out of the corner of their eye. The orb began spewing projectiles while occasionally warping around the human to the point that it was nearly impossible for them to dodge every shot.

     While reaching out with one hand the human powered through the shots hitting their body long enough to seize the glowing orb the moment it returned to Madjick's side. They then raced past him and got around the corner while the orb was rapidly vibrating in their hand.

     "How to deal with this," they said to their self as they tightened their grip on the orb. The orb stopped vibrating soon afterwards in which the human proceeded to drop it while wondering what drove them to steal it in the first place.

_Something's different,_ they thought. At the same time several homing lasers proceeded to chase them from behind. Instinctively they evaded each one without having to turn around.  _Strange, it's like I'm using my mind to see,_ they continued to think. They were able to detect the energy field on their right but chose to go straight instead of left.

     "Oh," they said as they got to the end of the hall because three monsters waited along a bridge around the corner. "Definitely a mistake," they continued. One monster had fairy like wings with a double pointed spear and a helmet. Another had an inverted triangle between its eyes and the human couldn't help but notice the mouth to reveal a third eye whenever it opened. The last was much like a frog, in fact the three reminded the human of Froggit, Loox, and Whimsun.

_I'll just have to show myself out,_  they thought while trying to go back. It was in vain however, because Knight was not too far behind with the bulk of its frame ruining any chance they had at slipping by.  _Flack,_ they thought while racing towards the three monsters on the bridge. Having been caught off guard they figured the only way out was to act aggressively.

The human jumped at the somewhat cyclopean which was the first monster to approach. While placing one hand on its head and pushing downward, they managed to roll over the monster while making it a problem for Knight Knight who was still close behind. Things didn't get any easier as the Whimsun look alike conjured a swarm of flies to limit their movement while the Froggit expelled orbs of slime.

_It's pointless, the effect of_ _Madjick's_ _orb is still allowing me to_ _perceive at a higher rate,_ they thought while weaving around all of the slimy projectiles. "Sorry about that," they said while using their right arm to bat the Froggit out of the way. While blocking with both arms, the human managed to power through even more flies to knock aside the Whimsun look alike with their shoulder.

     On the other side of the bridge they noticed a switch on the wall and pushed it in hopes of making progress somewhere. The path was a dead end beyond that however so they had no chance but to turn back where all five monsters were eager to bring their journey to a halt.

     "We don't have to do this you know," the human said but the monsters didn't falter in the slightest.  The human then placed both of their hands together before taking a deep breath which cause the Whimsun look alike to suddenly stop in its tracks.

     "You won't go any further," Knight Knight said while slamming its rod into the ground. Meanwhile Madjick joined in with more homing lasers.  _I can still see it all,_ the human thought while flawlessly evading the team attack. They then slid under Knight Knight before climbing up the monsters back and onto its shoulders. Madjick moved in closer in an attempt to target the human without hitting Knight Knight but was having trouble.

     "This is it," the human said while jumping off of Knight Knight. They managed to snatch Madjick's other orb before hitting the ground.

     "Impossible," Madjick said as the human brought their focus to the Froggit. Despite Madjick finally saying something they understood, the human was more focused on how everything around them seemed off sync as they gripped the orb. With no challenge at all they evaded a beam the cyclopean had shot from its eye. They then ran through the Froggits bullet bubbles with virtually no resistance.

_Their movements are too slow,_ the human thought as they got behind the Froggit, They then tapped the monster on the right  before running circles around it from the left side leaving it completely stumped. "It's over, nothing will come from fighting any longer," they said while stopping right in front of the cyclopean. While still annoyed the monster finally gave up seeing how they had little to no chance of landing a hit at this point.

     "No, you will not pass this area," Knight Knight said while rushing forward.  _I could easily run away, but for them I think I can do_ _more than that,_ the human thought. The moment they started moving again the monsters became rather sluggish as before allowing them more than enough time to evade Knight Knight's next attack.

     "What do you think of counting sheep?" The human asked. Knight Knight ignored them while conjuring miniature pyre bullets out of what looks like a bright toy sun. "I'm not behind the whole sheep theory either," they responded while evading the attacks. "Maybe lullabies work better for you but I'm not any good with those," they said while Knight Knight shot bladed crescent moons in their direction. "Fine, I can make an exception," they said before letting out a yawn.

     "Knock it off," Knight Knight said after letting out a yawn of its own. The human proceeded to bring a few common melodies to Knight Knight's attention which proved to be rather effective despite being common to human children. Slowly but surely the speed of each swing decreased until Knight Knight proceeded to snore while resting on one knee and balancing with the rod.

     "Whew," the human exclaimed. They then turned to walk away but fell flat on their face.  _Why? Is all of my physical strain_ _occurring_ _at once?_ The human thought while testing the efficacy of their limbs.  _A false alarm?_ _The magician's effects must be over,_ they continued to think while getting off of the ground.

     "Man that was hard, five on one is too intense" they said as they made their way back to the now deactivated energy field. They proceeded to rub their side for a bit as they advanced past a bridge until they came across an automatic door on their left.

     The human couldn't help but think about how far they've come to get here. Being alone made this part very rough but they knew that Flowey, King Asgore, and the surface were still on the other side. Despite how much they doubted their strength they were determined to push through cause it was clear that for better or worse they wouldn't be alone for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:  
> I always felt a Fell version of Alphys would do well with a pseudo poke-trainer fighting style, that and Endogeny's design for the True Lab Origins comic are what inspired to build them like a team in the first place
> 
> Alphys's ability to chain a bolt of lightning from one location to the next by striking several drones is a reference to the ability of the character Counter Shade from the game Mighty No.9. Of course the glove and drones themselves could reference other things but i'm not trying to write a story in the notes section.
> 
> The artwork that inspired my design for the setting of Muffet's battle is pretty obvious, but in case you haven't seen it it's also apart of one my favorite remixes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvXm2TNLfnQ
> 
> I thought about it and decided the remaining amalgams won't be apart of the main story
> 
> There are different opinions as to whether Muffet's pet is a muffin or a cupcake, you might've caught me poking at this with a line during the battle


End file.
